You're a Bad Idea
by BroodingCompassion
Summary: Drinny are getting hot and heavy.


The swirling sensation of his tongue sent shivers down my spine. It was so wrong, but _so _right. My nails dug deep into the side of his body as I grabbed him, pulling him so close towards me he'd have to be inside of me to be any closer. It felt like a sin to moan at his touch, his smell, his taste, yet the load sound blasted out of my mouth uncontrollably. How was he doing this to me? I couldn't comprehend it. I have always been so scared to let anyone take such control over me, yet I handed my soul over to him with complete ease. My body tingled for him, it was a feeling I had never felt before, but I knew exactly what I was doing. This was wrong on so many levels, not just for him, but for me; maybe that was the attraction. Maybe that's why we're pretty much dry humping each other. My thigh tightly wrapped around his hip; my foot completely bare due to losing my shoe at some point. I couldn't remember where and nor did I care. I was feeling such an intense amount of lust that the Queen of England could walk in and I'd carry on doing what I was doing, if not progress to worse. My mind was almost going too fast for itself, as I imagined him doing even dirtier things to me, things I knew he would end up doing at some point, but the impatient side of me just wanted them now. I couldn't resist. The thought of his pale white hands touching me in places I could only dream he would touch me made me want to orgasm, let alone him actually doing them. I just wanted to grab him and take control, push him over a sink and fuck his brains out, but I kept it inside for now, allowing him to aggressively kiss my lips. My stomach was going on a frenzy, tingling sensations began from there and send shocks all over my body. The slightest stroke of his hands anywhere on me made me want to scream in pleasure, it was the most amazing moment of my life, and I couldn't wait for more.

"Ginevra, Ginevra…" He whispered; making my body melt; I never realized how sexy it could be hearing someone moan your name, basically beseeching you for more.

"The dirty images I get looking at you." He deeply spoke in that voice, the voice I just couldn't resist. His grey-blue eyes fixated on mine, the confidence in his stare, I knew he was nervous, but his horniness had just completely taken over him. "Well I'd be sent straight to Azkaban if anyone saw them." He bit his lip and dug his teeth into my neck and shoulder, biting down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. I moaned in pleasure, continuing to dig my nails into him. This was so wrong, he had me up against a toilet in the girl's bathroom, I was in pain, getting thrown about like an object against stalls and hinges, but it turned me on too much to even mention it. He violently carried me through the bathroom, slamming against the walls as he lost control of himself, we just couldn't keep still, we were both so excited it was hard to stick to doing one thing. It had been too long since I first wanted to do this, I couldn't want any longer, and I know he felt the same, hence why we just can't take our hands and lips off each other. I was kissing him in a different spot every minute. His lips, neck, chest, ear, if he didn't have a firm grip on my arse I'd be kissing something below too. The horror, yet thrill of someone catching us – I always thought it was a myth to be turned on at getting caught, everyone said it, but was it something that everyone had done, or just fantasized about? Nevertheless it was definitely getting me more and more excited. The only thing that worried me about it was that we would have to stop if someone found us, but it's late at night, probably 1am, so it was unlikely that anyone would come here anyway.

He stopped still finally, his hands drawing down to my skirt, which he pulled down, struggling a little as he did so. He cupped my womanly part, before slowly moving back up to my stomach, using one finger to explore me beneath my underwear. The middle finger of his left hand on my most sensitive part, I couldn't stop moaning, I got louder and louder the closer he got; by the time he got there I could barely breathe. He was so cold, but that added to the affect. It was the most passionate, most dirty feeling ever. I was so shocked at how it felt, hundreds of tiny little nerves sending signals of utter pleasure all over my body, I was more on edge than ever, I was craving something I had never experienced, I wanted more. I was screaming his name, begging him to stroke harder, but he wouldn't listen, he was teasing the fuck out of me and there was nothing I could do – he knew it would just make me scream louder. He looked at me with his lips parted, I could tell the way I was acting was turning him on, I could see sweat from his forehead dripping down his face like teardrops. "Draco. Harder." I pleaded, with saying the least amount of words possible, I could hardly talk I was breathing so heavily. He just ignored my wishes, stroking me even lighter, what was he playing at? He could see that I was dying for his, but there was nothing I could say to him to make him do what I wanted. This was all on his terms; I knew that for sure when I felt him take his hand away – moving a little further down, he scooped a little of my wetness with his finger and removed his hand completely away from me, my body sinking in annoyance as he did so. My cheeks matched the colour of my hair, which my hands had been lost inside as I breathed heavily at his actions. His other hand still held me against the only window pane in the room, my hands pulling his white-blonde hair.

"That's enough for tonight, Ginevra." He said in a calm tone, dropping me to the ground. I frowned at him, almost unable to believe the words that came out of his mouth. He had teased me to the point I couldn't take any more and he just stopped right there, all composed. He moved his finger over to his mouth and sucked on it, moaning. "You taste good." He whispered before turning around and walking towards the door, leaving me in a complete state, my legs spread apart and my skirt below my knees. I dropped to the floor for a second, trying to get a hold of myself, still gasping for breath. I figured it was time I got myself back to my dorm, before I got in a lot of trouble. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror, my cheeks still faintly pink and my hair like a lion's mane. I patted down the frizzy parts and curled the front strands around my ears before exiting the bathroom, also, Draco completely out of sight. That slithering devil.


End file.
